User talk:Walter20210
Very Important stuff : Messages Starts Here : '----------------------------------------------------------------------' : I will try my best :D, but can you tell me how they look? (The other zombies that you didnt made yet) Walter20210 (talk) 02:36, April 12, 2014 (UTC) '----------------------------------------------------------------------' Can I request you to make me a Sunflower from PvZ 2 (No Costumes) with Shadow Flower's Colors from Garden Warfare? (Do not Include the Mask) Riochet Bird (talk) 08:02, April 29, 2014 (UTC) Okey, I will do it. Walter20210 (talk) 15:12, April 29, 2014 (UTC) Riochet Bird (talk) 16:35, April 29, 2014 (UTC) ok thanks in advance! Riochet Bird (talk) 16:52, April 29, 2014 (UTC) On second thought can you please add the mask? :) Ok, i will add it :D Walter20210 (talk) 17:17, April 29, 2014 (UTC) Riochet Bird (talk) 17:19, April 29, 2014 (UTC) Ok thanks!!! :D TheShadowFlower (talk) 15:40, April 30, 2014 (UTC) Thank you for the Shadow Flower!! :D Your the best! '----------------------------------------------------------------------' Thank you Walter 20210, I actually know how will zombies look, well kind of... but it doesn't matter, I know that the two will be able to make it. --MrAnthony899 (talk) 00:12, April 15, 2014 (UTC) Ok, so Regular: Soldier Helmet. Soldier Clothes. (with brain decoration on the arm) Conehead: Cone with straps and with Brain symbol on it Soldier Clothes. Brain on arm Buckethead: Normal bucket but war styled, like dirty or something like that (no ideas for buckethead too =( Soldier Clothes. Brain on arm Flag: Normal flag (Basic zombie one) Soldier Clothes. Brain on arm Tear Gas: Body covered with cans, tied with straps. Soldier helmet and pants (due to cans) Leader: Hitler Styled. Thats it by the moment. --MrAnthony899 (talk) : Okey, Thanks for the info, I will make them all. Walter20210 (talk) 13:40, April 25, 2014 (UTC) http://i.imgur.com/3IMI4jo.png I like the second option Thanks by the way! =) MrAnthony899 (talk) 01:50, April 26, 2014 (UTC) Incredible thank you so much Walter20210 its awesome --MrAnthony899 (talk) 23:07, April 29, 2014 (UTC) Thanks!, and i think, i will upload Gatling Pea next (I just need to make a HD version of it, i already did it before :D) Walter20210 (talk) 00:26, April 30, 2014 (UTC) '----------------------------------------------------------------------' Hey, do you have a deviantART page? If you do, I'll watch you there. Watching on deviantART is like following on Twitter and Tumblr, or liking a page on Facebook. I am General Dissaray of the Chaos faction. (talk) 05:52, May 10, 2014 (UTC) '---------------------------------------------------------------------' Hey Walter, can you make a gif of the Imp's animation in the seed selection screen in This video. I want to show the Imp DOES have an idle animation, but only in the Great Wall Edition. If you could, that'd be great. Thanks Gargantuar333 (talk) 01:27, July 26, 2014 (UTC) '---------------------------------------------------------------------' World War Zombie Request AMAZING WALTER20210 keep the good job!! Oh and when do you think Gatling Pea would be ready, just asking.MrAnthony899 (talk) 00:07, May 7, 2014 (UTC) My time zone is -7, im writing this at 4:46 Sounds good, Thanks. Believe me, i know how are little sisters--MrAnthony899 (talk) 22:48, May 7, 2014 (UTC) Just an idea for Conehead Soldier cone, of course you can ad it some other things to make it look... well... better... Oh and Gatling Pea is awesome, i loved the wood thingMrAnthony899 (talk) 00:40, May 8, 2014 (UTC) Yes, just remove the helmet (sorry i didn't told you on the zombie preset i posted to you, i thinked about it quickly out of nowhere) and put the cans starting from the neck and finishing almost on the feet. About the cans, make them like this: |_||_|_|_|_| (let's think that those are the cans) One can before the other one. Quickdraws, that is not the best thing i can do... Yes, something like that. If you can, try to add him a toxic mask like Toxic Peashooter mask--MrAnthony899 (talk) 12:41, May 8, 2014 (UTC) Well its only degrade is one of the mask tubes breaks and the cans are like kind of destroyed. And when he reaches a plant, explodes, leaving a stentch of tear gas, and he dies like a normal zombie, losing the arm, the head, the mask and 3 cans.MrAnthony899 (talk) 01:18, May 12, 2014 (UTC) Regarding about PvZ OL How can I play PvZ Online? Yu Yu Hakusho 00:57, May 14, 2014 (UTC) :Sadly PopCap doesn't want any more beta testers, So we should have to wait until the final release. :Walter20210 (talk) 02:23, May 14, 2014 (UTC) GIFs I record them with Gif Cam from Bluestacks, and then, I edit them with Gimp to cut them into the size I want to use and also sometimes I made them have less quality. How do you make the gifs from the game? ^^ Tuchito (talk) 19:25, June 24, 2014 (UTC)Tuchito .apk Can you help me find an .apk for PVZ2? Thanks :) Guppie the Third wall• 05:21, June 29, 2014 (UTC) http://www.thinstallsoft.com/plants-vs-zombies-2-legacy-versions/ Walter20210 (talk) 06:03, June 29, 2014 (UTC) '----------------------------------------------------------------------' Hi, can I request you to please make Plasma Pea in PvZ 2 Version (just use the normal Peashooter, no eyebrows and extra leaves on it's head). Here is a photo (latest Plasma Pea model). Make sure to make his eyes almost closed like in the picture and glow. Okey, I will do it when I get back, or probably in a few days since I have to visit my little brother. Walter20210 (talk) 15:12, July 4, 2014 (UTC) '----------------------------------------------------------------------' Hey I found China in App Store! :D Ugh I would get it if only I remembered my password CaveStoryKing64 (talk) 12:11, July 11, 2014 (UTC)CaveStoryKning64 OMG OMG OMGJCNIEHFBVIEUBFVOEUFBVUOEFBVOU IM DOWLOADING THE CHINESE PVZ 2 NOW!!!!!!!! IT TAKES SOOOOOOOOO LONG TO DOWLOAD BUT IM SOOOOOOOOOOO EXITED!!!!! :D OMGUGCIUEH OUGEOURBVOEURVBPEURVB IM PLAYING THE TUTORIALS NOW!!!!!!!! Nice to see, you again, mr,25 suns YAAAAAAAY OLD MAAAAAAAAAAP SO GLAD THEY DIDNT RUIN THAT IN THIS VERSION! :D Yep! :D Just unlocked the Far Future! :D OMG! The Far Futures map design is so pretty :D :O OMG! The Far Futures map design is so pretty :D :O WOW! Just played the Gar Future Minecart Minigame, and it's remaking awsome! :D Hacking PvZ I'll see what I can do. I believe it's possible to hack those in, but as of right now they don't have much defined (eg: animation, attacks, etc.) 1Zulu (talk) 16:18, July 22, 2014 (UTC) 1Zulu you can post the apk lastest version of chinese version of pvz2? JohnHOne (talk) 19:08, July 24, 2014 (UTC) I just hex edited the obb, replacing plants in level defintions with the new ones. Having a hex editor on the phone/emulator helps a lot since you don't have to keep moving giant obb files around 1Zulu (talk) 09:14, July 25, 2014 (UTC) 1Zulu Chat Hi, can you join a chat? http://plantsvszombies.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Chat A8098234 (talk) 12:56, July 25, 2014 (UTC) Download Ok, it's been a hour to upload that obb but, becuase the download link kinda done. can you send me the link? Andreelikesplantsvszombies (talk) 15:26, July 25, 2014 (UTC) how do you hack pvz--Electric Plants (talk) 01:41, July 26, 2014 (UTC) Reply I'm leaving a message but don't know what is it about? A8098234 (talk) 07:19, July 26, 2014 (UTC) Chat Come to chat right now! Andreelikesplantsvszombies (talk) 17:45, July 28, 2014 (UTC) can you come back to chat again, becuase I wanna ask you. Andreelikesplantsvszombies (talk) 22:05, August 7, 2014 (UTC) This thread needs help pls help this thread. Andreelikesplantsvszombies (talk) 17:54, August 8, 2014 (UTC) crashing Every time if I type anything on the pvz2 obb it crashes the game, can you plz solve the problem? Andreelikesplantsvszombies (talk) 13:58, August 12, 2014 (UTC)